Heavenly Peach
|flavor text = Heavenly Peach's resume says that she was originally for use of Wangmu Niangniang (皇母娘娘), she became a battlefield doctor after demoted to mortal. }}Heavenly Peach (仙桃) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is earned by collecting ten of its Puzzle Pieces. It heals other plants that surround it in a 3x3 area. It is based on the ''Prunus persica'', a type of fruit that is native to the northwest China. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Heals all surrounding plants, regains their health. Amount of healing: Normal Heavenly Peach's resume says that she was originally for use of Wangmu Niangniang (皇母娘娘), she became a battlefield doctor after demoted to mortal. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will make all plants surrounding it temporarily invulnerable. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': Boosts 10% damage on nearby plants for three seconds. **'Combat Training': Heavenly Peach has 50% more health. *'Level 3' **'???': The boost now lasts for five seconds. **'Cell Activation': Heavenly Peach has another 50% more health. *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Heavenly Peach can sometimes be boosted when planted. Costumed Its Plant Food ability can now fully heal plants, especially defensive plants such as Wall-nuts. Strategies The Heavenly Peach is useful on damaged Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts, as these plants must sustain their presence on the lawn to hold off more zombies. With a Heavenly Peach present on the lawn, it maximizes your usage of sun. Use of this plant makes a good option if you have not unlocked the Wall-nut First Aid, as from time to time, it restores health. Plant more of these to hasten the restoration process. However, the player must keep the Heavenly Peach away from zombies, especially those who have a one-hit kill ability. Other than that, it also makes a good way to restore the health of those plants who have a very high sun cost like the Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, and Winter Melon. Gallery Pvz2 almanac hpeach.PNG|Almanac entry. Heavenly Peach.png|HD Heavenly Peach. Heavenly Peach Seed Slot Locked.png|Heavenly Peach's locked Seed Packet. EsaZX.png|Heavenly Peach using Plant Food. 23140T12S0.jpg|A Heavenly Peach using Plant Food. Untitledq.png|Heavenly Peach Healing. 89b0b76da2524102955e1d84eb935db7.jpg|A flying Heavenly Peach. Img201403061320311868 info450X280.jpg|Heavenly Peaches healing a Sunflower. IMG 1045.PNG|Seed packet PUZZLE PIECE taozi.png|Heavenly Peach's puzzle piece. LX69.jpg|Almanac. Trivia *Its healing animation spawns some purple squares that surrounds any plants adjacent to it. *It is the only plant that heals itself and its allies. *This, E.M.Peach, and Saturn Peach Bomb are currently the only peaches in the series. *In Chinese mythology, heavenly peaches grant immortality. *Wangmu Niangniang (皇母娘娘) is the Queen Mother Goddess in Chinese mythology. *Heavenly Peach apparently was once a peach that was under the employment of Wangmu Niangniang. *Basically, Heavenly Peach was once technically a demigod, a minor deity, hence its name and its Almanac Entry said it was demoted to being a mortal peach. ru:Небесный персик Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Healing Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Fast Recharge Plants